


Aliens

by ValhallaPeach



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValhallaPeach/pseuds/ValhallaPeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper didn't care about aliens, just Peridot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliens

**Author's Note:**

> this is short, but I hope it's sweet ; u ;

Jasper didn't share Peridot's enthusiasm for aliens and the paranormal. To be honest, the things that interested Peridot bordered on creepy. But she did enjoy listening to Peridot talk, especially when she got excited over something.

But when Jasper was sleepy, she loved listening to Peridot talk even more. Yeah, sure, her girlfriend was really freaking weird, but she was also adorable and downright gorgeous.

Jasper really did wonder how she had gotten so lucky to have such an adorably geeky girlfriend.


End file.
